


Healing Takes Time, Baby Girl

by Alpha_Wolf_17



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Wolf_17/pseuds/Alpha_Wolf_17
Summary: Roman finds you crying in the corner, and being the great boyfriend that he is, decides to try to comfort you.





	Healing Takes Time, Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Request: hello, I see your requests are open and I would like to request a Reigns imagine where the reader was sexually abused and he finds out and comforts her. tysm
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr by an anon.
> 
> This one took a couple days to write. I am going off of what I remember a childhood friend went through sadly. If you are ever being abused mentally, emotionally, physically, or sexually, please know you are not alone and seek help.

Roman found you curled in the far corner of your shared room, tears streaming down your face. Slowly, as to not startle you, he made his way over to you.

“(Y/N)?” he whispered, sitting down beside you and pulling you into his arms.

As he waits for your tears to calm, he runs a hand through your hair. It kills him to see you broken down like this.

“I..I saw him at the market….” you got out, wishing you could just forget.

“Who, sweetheart?” Roman felt his temper flare a little when he realized someone caused you to feel like this.

“My ex. Seeing him brought back terrible memories…” You flinched slightly just thinking about it. “He did horrible, unspeakable things to me, even when I repeatedly begged for him to stop.”

“You…mean…” Realizing where you were going with this, Roman felt everything inside of him twist.

“I was,” you confirmed. “It might be a long, long time before these nightmares stop haunting me…”

“Listen to me, babygirl. No matter how far away I am, or what time of day it is - even at three o’clock in the morning - you can call me. Healing takes time. And I will help you.”


End file.
